The Regretted Choice
by Jokester0
Summary: Reyna and Hylla had a tough life since birth. Hylla, the older one, had taken care of Reyna ever since their mom abandoned them and their dad died. But when a mysterious woman promises to give them a better life, should they refuse?


**The Regretted Choice**

Monica and David 

* * *

><p><span>R<span>EYNA

Being a twelve-year-old is NOT fun.

Especially if you have a fourteen-year-old sister bossing you around every day, since you were four.

That's kind of what life is like for me. Don't get me wrong, I love my sister, Hylla, but she's just so… unlike me at times. We both have long, dark brown hair, and dark brown eyes. But, even though she won't admit this, Hylla's easier to fall in love with guys.

Yeah, I'm only twelve, but I feel like I'm fifteen. Our parents have abandoned us since birth—Hylla says they didn't really "abandon" us, but I think of it that way. I don't even know my own mom. Our dad died when I was like, two, so I barely knew him.  
>Hylla's been taking care of me ever since, and we live in our mean Aunt Kathy's apartment—not the best place to live if you don't like rats, old dusty furniture, and a really loud grandfather clock.<br>That's another thing that's wrong with my life: living with Aunt Kathy.  
>I think I'd rather go die in a hole.<br>She treats me like a rat, but loves Hylla for some reason. I have no clue what she sees in her that she doesn't see in me, since we're almost the same except for the love part.  
>Which is kind of what led to Hylla technically being the one taking care of me, since our Aunt usually goes out and parties and gets drunk and doesn't come home for days.<br>It's been like that since we moved in with her, I think.  
>But there's one thing I like about living with Aunt Kathy; it's the school I go to.<br>Especially going to school with Nathan.  
>He's like my best friend, along with Autumn; Hylla's boyfriend is Jeremiah, and all they do is make out… ugh.<br>Sisters these days.

The school's not so bad, but I have trouble concentrating and always get pulled out of classes for misbehaving—I have ADHD and dyslexia, so that basically makes me a troublemaker.  
>But being in the same room with Nathan is fun, since he's hilarious, the class clown; Autumn's so nice and shy, basically a follower, unlike me; I like to take control and action.<br>It's why I'm president of the student government, even though I'm only in the 6th grade—Hylla was so angry, she had a RAGE FACE on when she only got elected to secretary; you could bet I laughed at her sorry face.  
>I don't like Jeremiah—something about him, it just doesn't seem right. He and my sister kiss all the time, and it's always uncomfortable for me when I come home and they're kissing on the couch—so I just go over to Nathan's or Autumn's house, spending my time there for most of the day, until I have to go home for dinner.<br>One thing I know for sure that me and Hylla both have in common is our leadership and strength; we're both strong-minded, and both of us are born to be leaders; that's what our Principal told us—except she said if we would try to get into less trouble, she'd like us more.  
>Someday I'd like to escape my life, bringing Nathan and Autumn with me.<br>Maybe Hylla. Just maybe.  
>"Reyna, I'm going out for an hour with Jeremiah, can you stay here alone?" Hylla calls out to me from downstairs.<br>I sigh; she's almost fifteen, and has been going out with Jeremiah a lot lately—what they do I have no clue, but I'm sure they're not playing Monopoly.  
>"Sure, sure, whatever, leaving your twelve-year-old little sister, is totally fine, sure."<br>"Reyna, you're such a pain in the butt. I'm leaving, I'll be back by nine."  
>"Whatever."<br>I punched my stuffed teddy bear that now is all ripped up—a gift from my mother, Aunt Kathy tells me.  
>I'd like to punch my mother in real life, too. Abandoning us, what a coward.<br>What, was she afraid to take care of us?  
>I try to push these thoughts back in my head—sometimes I tend to get a little angry, especially when Hylla leaves me alone; I already feel lonely enough in my life, so why can't I have something that's always there for me?<br>Even Nathan and Autumn sometimes leave me out, and they go hang out somewhere else with me.  
>I'm such a loner sometimes.<br>Sometimes I don't mind it, but nights like these when I'm thinking about my mom and Hylla and my dad and Aunt Kathy, I wish someone were here with me, just for company.  
>I sigh, trying to focus on my Language Arts homework—God, these homophones were killing me.<br>I got up and huffed, slamming my workbook on the desk—dyslexia's going to kill me someday, jumbling all those words up.  
>I went downstairs to punch the punching bag that we have—it's a way to get my mind off of things.<br>I change into lighter clothes, grab a water bottle from the fridge, put on my boxing gloves, and start punching the red bag like it's my mom, Hylla, Aunt Kathy, Jeremiah, anyone in my life who I felt has failed me.

Punch. Take that, mom.  
>Punch. That's for leaving me alone, Hylla.<br>Punch. Punch. Treating me like a rat, Aunt Kathy? Punch. Punch.  
>Punch. Punch. Stealing my sister away from me, Jeremiah? Punch. Punch.<br>Soon enough, I felt better and was starting to get a little sweaty, so I sat down and rested a bit, then got into the shower.  
>When I came out, I dried my hair and changed into shorts and a V-neck t-shirt, my hair in a ponytail; I looked myself in the mirror, wanting to be more beautiful and graceful like Autumn.<br>We're both skinny, but I'm more muscular, my cheekbones defined and all that—it's annoying sometimes, because I wish I was more like a weak-skinny-girl type.  
>I looked at the clock—8:55. Only five more minutes until Hylla came home.<br>I mindlessly played with my hair, trying out new styles, trying to become a little more girly—it didn't really work.  
>Suddenly, the door bell rang and I jumped.<br>Why would Hylla ring the door bell?


End file.
